Wireless systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, may have been introduced for use in licensed spectrum. For example, operators may acquire, such as by auction from the government, the right to use a part of a frequency band in an area for transmission and/or reception of wireless signals, in a cellular communications network for example. By using licensed spectrum, an operator may have exclusive use of that spectrum to provide services to its users, for example, without concern for in-band interference from the systems of other operators.
Unlicensed spectrum, which may be used, for example, in non-cellular services and/or applications such as Wi-Fi, may augment service offerings to meet an increased demand for broadband data.